


Demons in Grand Line University

by tomm0itogato



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, F/M, Guardian Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Some angst, i am very sorry tho, im sorry law, law hates himself a little bit, some plot twists, there are missions, youll find out why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomm0itogato/pseuds/tomm0itogato
Summary: In a world where heaven and hell exist, demons can be assassins called Guardians, humans live with them without even knowing and some races are about to be extint. In this mess, Zoro and Luffy will receive the protection of two demons. Law and Sanji will realize that nothing is as easy as it seems.Its gonna be a long mission.orwhere the last remaining supernovas on the universe need the protection of not-so-common assassins like demons. Or Guardians Demons, like they prefer to be called.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, and more - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> you will note the differences in some details, but remember this is an adaptation and I doing my best to create something that looks like the one piece story but that fits in the universe i made! feel free to say what you think in the comments and give suggestions! Im open for it  
> thanks for reading and i hope you like!  
> lots of love,  
> me

**Years ago**  
**Flevance**

Law was having a pleasant dream when screams woke him. He could hear the voice of despair through his whole body and feel the terror. Law left his room, running to find his family. He only found Lammy and the corpse of their parents. He had no time for panic, the little girl in his arms was taking care of it for him, so he needed to take care of the rest for her. 

Was with that in mind that the boy ran throughout the chaotic city and finally got to the bay. He didn’t have the time to understand what was happening, but he saw enough to have an idea. The vision he got was completely breathtaking. Government's ships all over the harbor blocking the only way out of Flevance, marines holding off citizens from sailing their own ships, shooting anyone who got too close, while large amounts of boxes were thrown into the boats. 

Paralyzed, incapable of thinking straight, Law didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know why Flevance was being attacked or the reason the Government Ships weren’t helping them. With the smell of blood and smoke covering the usual ocean breeze, the boy entered a trance state. His sister wouldn’t stop crying and everything was a mess. 

He saw some familiar faces looking at him. "That girl!" Law heard. "Take her, not me, take her!" The boy knew that voice was talking about Lammy, but he didn’t understand why or what, until people started running towards him. "Let me go, I be-!" _Shot_. The loud noise got Law out of his own mind. He got it. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

With friends pointing to him and Lammy, and marines running to them, the only logical solution Law found was _run_. And he did, Law swears he did, with all the strength left in his little 10-year-old body he ran. But it wasn't enough. They manage to get closer and the boy heard the gun shoot, followed by a high-pitched scream. He saw fresh blood paint the floor near him and felt Lammy's gaze on his hand get lighter. Another gunshot but no scream this time. 

Law knew what happened and ran alone this time, never looking back. He couldn't. 

His body was working on autopilot. He found some boxes like he saw at the bay, empty one, and took it near the place he was before. Ignoring all bodies, mainly the familiar ones, the boy got inside the wood box and waited. Hoping for something to happen. 

He didn't know if he slept or passed out, but when he woke up, Law was in a bed. That's how he found his new family. DonQuixote Family. 

**Hours later**

“He’s a human we can´t keep him!” 

“I don’t care” 

“But WE do-” 

“And that’s why _I_ am in charge here” 

“Stop yelling the boy is asleep, both of you OUT!” 

That’s how the new Trafalgar Law woke up. In chaos at a different island with unknown weird-looking people talking about him. And honestly, he couldn’t care less. He was a complete mess. Even though he’d slept for 34 hours straight – he felt like he just got hit by a train. An emotional train that reminded him of everything he’d lost in the past day, and it was a lot. So, no, Law didn’t care about where he was or what would happen next. Some people would say he was in shook, but the family who found him knew the truth: that boy was lost. 

And when you don’t know where to go, any way is the right way. 

So, for the next 2 years, Law became one of them. He learned the truth about the world, the truth about creatures and demons. He learned about the government and what it does to people. What it did to them and to him. He took a tour on Hell, a lot different from what a ten-year-old would expect really, and even met other humans “down” there. 

He also trained. Everyone in the family trained Law to be the best, truth be told, the boy was a diamond in the rough. The whole family loved the boy, well, except for Rosinante, that actually made Law’s life a living hell _because of reasons_. 

DoFlamingo liked the kid, though. He could see his younger self on that broken boy and knew that if he raised him right, Law could be his successor. Just like his family had done for him many years ago. He trained Law to be perfect. And the boy kept studying and fighting and living. As long as his disease would let him. 

Even a powerful man like DoFlamingo didn’t have the cure to Flevance’s curse. But he had the power to find. Since day one, that was the goal of the whole family. They wanted to cure Law, but months passed and they still had no clue. The kid wasn’t getting any better, and God knows he was being strong. 

The fact is Law would not let himself die until he could avenge Flevance. 

Almost another year passed and one of the scientists finally found the cure. _A_ cure to be exact. Ope Ope no Mi. A devil’s fruit. The fruit of Operation could fix Law’s body and eradicate that disease forever. But it could also give DoFlamingo immortality, so it was a conflict of interests. DoFlamingo kept researching a way out of his dilemma, but the fact is: Law could wait no longer. 

What once was just a sparkle, after 3 years with the DonQuixote Family, became a nuclear bomb.  
Law was about to explode and was willing to take a lot with him. 

He would have done it if Rosinante hadn’t stopped him. Maybe _kidnaped_ would be a more accurate word. 

**Somewhere in demon reign  
Three years later**

Law finally made it. After months hiding in hell (literally and figuratively), he was free and ready to start his revenge. He needed strength though, and that's the place he would get it. The grand sign _**"Breakers"**_ hung upon the huge gate he passed through. Now there was no way back - he would become stronger where Cora-san did. and he would avenge his death.  
After some minutes walking Law got to the center of that "camp". It wasn't, although it looked like one. 

He felt like shit. Basically, that was his entire life in a nutshell: shit. He’s lost his family (again!) and then been hiding for months until he felt safe. And now there he was. Freezing in the middle of nowhere, completely hurt, about to collapse of blood loss and hunger, but still – he was ready to beg for someone to train him. Kinda pathetic. But Law needed that, so he used every single strength left in his body to scream a name. _SENGOKU!_ And everything went black. 

The boy slowly opens his eyes. The room was dark so it wasn’t very hard. For a second Law didn’t recall where was he and it was enough for him to jump out of bed - only to fall face to the ground. The darkroom reminded him of a lot and until it came to his mind that he found the place he was looking for, he kept in a state of total alert – though he couldn’t move even if he needed. 

Suddenly the light went on and Law had to cover his eyes from the clarity. The room was basically white and looked like an ambulatory. It was only then the child realized he had gauze all over him, covering all the marks from the last months. the bandage was well made, probably by a professional – Law observed. 

The one who entered the room was definitively not what he expected. It was a blonde boy, probably the same age as him and even shorter. He was wearing white but Law was sure that boy wasn’t a doctor or anything. He recognized the young as a demon, by the fangs and marks and even the corns-to-be in his head. The thing that most caught his attention though was boy’s curly eyebrow and the tray with food he was offering. 

Law accepted. 

"Eat.” the little boy said, but didn't feel like an order “And, oh! Hello! I'm Sanji.” the taller child was about to answer when _sanji_ interrupted him “now shut up and eat, you've been sleeping for a couple of days, you need food.” 

Law finally got out of the floor and sat on the bed, looking at the tray before him. It did smell awesome and he needed no second to realize the taste was even better. while he ate it all, it wasn't much, the blondie kept silent, patiently waiting. when done – and for god’s sake, Law even ate the bread – he would just stare at the other, waiting for something. 

“So... what’s your name?” 

“Law.” 

“Heh, that’s a cool name. You seem cool, Law”– Sanji said with a small smile showing the sharp teeth and a nod. Law knew this Sanji guy was only being polite, but he did seem a nice person or demon - even though law’s judgments used to be all wrong at first. “why are you here, though?”  
The taller boy pondered if he should answer the question and ended up with _why not_ , so he did. 

“I’m looking for someone.” 

“Oh, Sengoku, right?” Trafalgar nodded surprised and the boy noticed. “you called for him before you fainted.” he did not remember that. “On the day that you got here. You looked really bad but when I was going to help you screamed his name and _PAN!_ blacked out.” 

“On the day I got here?” Law ignored the PAN and the gestures of the other. 

“Yeaah, I mean, it’s been like what? 3 days, I guess.” Law was really confused. He had blacked out for 3 days? And yet had no idea. “but now you’re awake he wants to see you.” 

“and who’s he?”  
The blond boy smiled 

“Sengoku, of course!” Sanji was right about the rookie, this Law guy was really funny. 

**XXX**

_Six years ago – East Blue_

The weather was oddly cold that night. The rain was falling unstop and the restaurant started crowding. A lot of people used to come to protect themselves from the brutal sea, great to business but kinda annoying – Zeff thought about nights like that, they always bring problems. 

This night, in particular, brought a six-year-old demon problem. For some reason, when the restaurant was about to close, a young boy was found in a corner, no parents around, no one looking for a kid, nothing. He was just there alone. Sitting quietly, staring at the floor and playing with his own hands. 

"Who are you, kid?" Zeff, the huge blond guy with a big hat and strange mustache asked.

" I’m... Sanji " the demon didn’t bother to look at the man talking to him, he was no stupid for his miserable 6 years, Sanji knew what happened. "I think I was abandoned".

" Who dropped you here, eggplant?"

"Dad."

" So he’s not picking you up, hun?"

"Probably not." the boy’s face finally turned up with a small and sad smile, not even showing fangs. "But I can help here! I can cook... "his voice getting lower on each word. "At least until I find a way ou-"

"Does he actually believe that he’s on Baratie’s level, chef?" A sarcastic voice interrupted the kid. 

"I bet he’s better than you!" another voice said and suddenly a burst of new voices laughing came to that corner of the floating restaurant. 

"Huh?? You wish, Patty! I’m the best cook in here everyone knows that" 

“I actually bet on the abandoned kid!” 

The whole crew started laughing at the little kid and he thought that was really mean. Who would laugh at an abandoned child, right in front of him? He was just trying not to be such a burden! What kind of people were they? 

"Hahaha, we don’t have a choice, do we? Let’s make him useful at least. It does not seem he’s going anywhere soon”. 

And in fact, he didn’t. 

Sanji stayed with that crew for more six years. He improved his cooking on unexpected levels, staying only behind Zeff himself on cooking abilities. In those years he learned that all the staff was abandoned in various ways: some were sick, some got lost and the great majority were just hungry. Sanji also learned how to love all of those people as his family, despite the many scolds he’d suffer. 

His training was beyond the kitchen and a year after the blond arrived, the old chef started training him to combat, developing his race abilities – even the horns started showing! And damn, the man was good. The little boy was really impressed that Zeff didn’t need to use his hands to fight, something about a chef’s hands being too precious, and used only his legs and feet to defeat anyone in that ship. Well, the fact they manage to put his leg on fire kinda helped, but a demon or not, Zeff was the strongest. 

He got beaten up a hell of times during that five years training with the best. But he was, once again, only behind Zeff and his amazing red leg. 

Sanji usually won the little tournaments the crew would do. He’s got a lot stronger than the quiet baby from 6 years ago. Not only fighting but as a man. His nightmares about his _family_ used to be common in his sleepless nights in the beginning, but after bonding with the new people around him, the child realized he was happier away from home. “Home”. He now found funny that the 6-year-old Sanji would think of that hell as a home, literally. 

He couldn’t be happier. Who would say that the demon would love the life at eight seas? That restaurant meant everything to him. In the middle of the world, being able to serve anyone from anyplace and race?  
Sanji would never say it out loud, but he admired Zeff’s work. Getting together a deal with Universal Government wasn’t easy - they’re worse than animals after all. Actually, nothing about their life was easy but it was extremely pleasant too. 

The young man, now with his 12 years, was on his break, hiding so he could smoke in peace (he was pretty sure that if Zeff caught him with a cigarette again he would make Sanji eat it). His thoughts about his so aggressive mentor were interrupted by a loud sound and people screaming. 

They were under attack. 

"Zeff!! What's happening?" Sanji entered the kitchen and saw the old man screaming some orders while preparing to go outside. 

“A big ship is at- were you smoking you little piece of shit?” Zeff came closer, madder about Sanji’s new habit than the threat. 

“Not the time for a lecture!” 

The older cook went outside and froze. It wasn’t any ship attacking. Was the Universal Government. 

“Fuck.” Zeff looked to the captain of that ship. “Sanji go inside and help the clients to leave.” 

“I’m not letting you alone here!” 

“What could your weak ass do? Just go Eggplant, and don’t get in my fucking way” He looked at the boy running inside despite his angry face. “little punk” 

Zeff made a signal to the Captain to talk and Fullbody approached the external part of Baratie. He needed time for all of his clients to go away. 

“Hello, Red Leg Zeff” 

“Why are you attacking us? We have an agreement” 

“We got information that a fugitive is hiding here.” That ugly smile disgusted Zeff. U.G. is disgusting. “so we have permission to approach” 

“Approach does not mean you can sink my fucking restaurant, Fullbody” 

“Watch the tone, you ain’t talking to that crew of yours.” The chef controlled himself otherwise he would kill that brat right there and end up with a big enemy. He did not want the Government as an Enemy. “We are taking the whole staff to interrogation. And, Zeff…” He looked down on the older blond guy.” You better hope we only find _one_ criminal.” 

“The hell you’re taking my crew” 

“you don’t have a say about this” 

Fullbody passed through Zeff and entered the restaurant, disdain stamped on his face. Zeff hated the universal Government. He knew about the past of some crewmates, it was no secret that some were criminals, but they were family. They trusted Zeff to tell him, and Zeff trusted them to change. All the relationship between them was about trust and protection. The chef would never let anything happen to his kids. 

“Hey, Fullbody!” the marine turned away. “I want to see all the paperwork before you put that fingers of yours on my staff” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

“Look at my face and tell if I’m kidding” He stayed there, arms crossed and the evilest face he could make. Fullbody gulped and was about to return to his ship with Zeff when Sanji showed up. 

“Hey, Old Man!” Both men looked to the kid and Red Leg said he would deal with him, so the Marine went to his ship. “Who’s he?” 

“Go inside and get outta here from the back with Patty, Carne, and everyone else that has a record” Before Sanji could question he yelled “NOW!” and entered the ship. 

“New guy?” Said the pink-haired while looking for the papers Zeff wanted to see. They did have an agreement after all. 

“That’s none of your business.” No. Nope. _Not Sanji._

“Here”. He handed a big envelope to the cook. “Call me if there’s any problem. I’ll be on the deck.” 

Zeff pretended he was reading. It wouldn’t make any difference at all – the U.G. would cover anything strange. He just needed time so his people could run. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, ZEFF?” The scream came from the deck and the chef went there, only to find a very angry Fullbody looking at a small ship. Oh fuck. 

“What? They are my clients. Or you thought you could put your dirty hands on my clients?” 

“If they are clients, why that cook boy is in the fucking deck?” Zeff went pale. Shit, Sanji. The marine looked to his crew. “Shoot that damn ship down.” He turned to the chef. “You’re so fucked up. You better be lucky to try to save a single piece from this shitty restau-” 

Fullbody fell on the floor. 

It was all so fast that it was right to say not even the people involved at that moment can describe what happened next. Fullbody fell unconscious on the floor after the kick Zeff gave him. The crew was preparing the cannon to destroy the staff’s little ship. Zeff ran to stop them, but he wasn’t fast enough. A shot was fired. The staff started screaming – their ship was on fire, on pieces and sinking. Sanji was hurt and fell in the sea. Zeff went after him. The last thing Sanji saw was blood in the water. And then he woke up. 

“Calm down, little punk.” Ignoring the request, Sanji was looking around, completely confused and afraid. “Hey, hey, hey” The blonde looked to the man talking to him. 

“Zeff”. The man nodded calmly. 

“Yeah. You alright, eggplant?” 

“I think s- SHIT” 

“Language!” The older chef scolded at the boy pointing to his missing leg. 

“B-but, but… Your leg!” his eyes widened and wet. “What happened to your leg?” 

“Oh, that. I lost it” 

“You can’t just lose a leg, old man!!” 

“But I did, and if you don’t shut up and rest, I’ll lose my patience and you’ll lose your life.” Sanji stopped talking but started crying. Zeff honestly didn’t know which was worse. 

After a couple of hours the medicine Sanji took made him sleepy. He didn’t want to sleep, though he couldn’t help it and fell on Zeff’s lap. 

“Oh no, punk, go to your bed.” He waited for an answer… nothing. “hey, kid, don’t fall asleep here”. Sanji only made some sounds, too sleepy to even think. “Are you even listening, little eggplant?... Sanji?” 

“Ssshhhh, dad, I want… to…..sleeeep..” Zeff blushed. He thanked God for nobody listening to that or seeing him in that state of… total euphoria. 

“If you were awake you would probably be kicking me right now, hun, my little son.” And kissed the forehead of that stupid little brat. 

“I’m going to ignore all this for now, but you should prepare yourself for tomorrow. I’ll even make signs!” 

“Fuck off, Patty!” The older man said while blushing harder. “And, oh, before I forget: Do not tell Sanji what happened to my leg.” 

“What, why? Don’t you think he would like to know?” 

“Knowing him as I do, he would be totally mad…” 

“I’ll trust you because you know him better.” And here it comes: “He’s your precious son after all, right?” 

“I’ll kick you” 

“No, you won’t, otherwise you will wake Sanji up and that’s not what good fathers do.” Patty left laughing so hard that the cook got worried about waking Sanji up. And, for fuck’s sake, the man was right, Zeff did care a lot about his little son. Watching him sleep made the chef wonder who in the world would abandon someone like Sanji, and, mainly, kick the hell out of the man that did. 

a couple of days later, when things got back to normal, Sanji was late for work. That never happened in all those years, so everyone got worried. When looking in his bedroom, the crew only found a letter. Sanji was gone. 

“What the hell? He only left a letter?” That was Zeff, completely angry and, let’s face the truth, really worried. 

“He wanted only you to read it.” 

And he did. The senior cook thought Sanji was the most stupid man in the entire universe. Who the fuck would run away because of that? Get stronger? The hell he’s getting stronger! 

The chef stayed alone in his office the whole day. There were rumors that he cried, but no one was brave enough to ask. It was a sad day in Baratie. They lost a very precious boy after all. 

Sanji got out of the ship and entered the city. He was already crying and really needed a smoke. He didn’t, though. He kept on his way to some kind of corporation. He heard some clients talking about that place, and that’s where he was heading. Somewhere called _“Breakers”._

**Somewhere in Demon Reign**

Sanji had been traveling for days. He was tired and running out of money and _tired_. According to his map, he was almost there. Maybe one more day walking. Something like that.  
It’s been a couple of days since the mini chef left the restaurant he lived in for so many years. He’d cried about it nightly. Sanji missed the crew, the regular customers, the smell – _Oh that heavenly smell_ – but mainly Zeff. 

The old and annoying blond started to mean a father to Sanji, so the decision the warrior made to protect him was unacceptable to the boy. And later, the decision to run away so he could one day pay his debt to Zeff was the hardest thing the blondie had ever made. This time he wasn’t left. He was the one who left his family behind. 

The next day, after getting somewhat lost, Sanji finally arrived at the company he was looking for. He passed through the gate with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes.  
He made it. And besides the relief in his chest, he could also feel the fear growing inside him, not letting him know if the teardrops were for good or bad. 

With that feeling, he headed inside the unknown territory. 

**Breakers Headquarters**  
**A year later**

Sanji was going back to the headquarters with some fresh fruits from the trees nearby like he does every day early in the morning. So early that not many people were awake making them know each other. Anyhow he’s been in the _Breakers_ company for a little while now and is already known for his habits and mostly his cooking. Day after day Sanji would enter the forest and pick some fruits, later he would go to the vegetable garden and then check the kitchen to make sure everything was okay. Finally, he would ring the bell and serve everyone breakfast.  
Only that this time was going to be different. 

His little hands dropped the basket he was holding with the shock of that image. 

A very dirt boy walking slowly towards the center of the main square. The cook thought the guy must be his age or something, besides the strange infant hat on his head. _But nothing is quite infant when covered in blood._ Out of nothing the boy screamed a name and fell.  
Sanji ran towards him. 

As any decent being, he called for help to take the boy to the nursery tent. A couple nearby took the body on their arms and ran away, while the little chef caught the red hood on the floor and went to Sengoku. That’s who the strange called for anyway. 

He explained everything to his boss, though the lack of information, but it seemed Sengoku wasn’t paying his full attention. Sanji saw when the older man would look to the hood in his hands or the drawer. It was not the usual behave Sengoku had, he looked... distant. 

When the boy left the cabinet, Sengoku ran to the locked drawer on his desk, rashly opening it with tears starting to difficult his vision. There were a black coated _den den mushi_ and the mission’s paperwork. Two big photographs stamped a page.  
The first one: a marine, with no smile on his face. A blond guy, maybe in his twenties. Donquixote Rosinante. The other: the same guy, with some kind of clown makeup, a big black coat made by feathers and a red hood with heart strings. Sengoku looked to that same hood in his hands, now with some dark stains, holding closer to his chest. To his heart. Donquixote Corazón. That brat he found so many years ago. What happened to him?  


Despite the bitter taste in his mouth and the mean voice in his head, he managed to find hope in the mysterious boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo how was it?   
> its like my third time posting this bc a lot happened last time and i just decided to end it, but i love this plot so much I'm reposting it. again.   
> and I made some changes, really hope you guys enjoy!  
> feel free to ignore grammar mistakes im sleepy and have a lot going on on college rn   
> feel also free to comment any thoughts and opinions!   
> thank you for reading!!   
> see you next chapter


	2. it ain't a camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> law and sanji have a weird friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy <3

_Sengoku’s Office_

28\. That’s the total amount of times Sengoku tried calling Rosinante, within the past hour. Truth be told, he was hopeless. All that time with no contact with Rosi got him worried, but he thought it was just a hard time for the man, like so many before. Now he is wondering if that stupid clown is still alive. 

But he is. He has to be, right? Rosi wouldn’t even dare to die without a miserable goodbye. Would he? 

No, no, he would not. He couldn’t. Sengoku was freaking out just by imagining something happening to Rosinante. He had already checked every newspaper from the past month, every single suspect move that DonQuixote Family had made in the past week, and dear god, the man was listening to 3 different channels simultaneously, ears seeking for a particular name.  
Only if that stupid kid would wake up and tell him something. He was going crazy, he needed to hear that Rosinante was okay. He desperately needed to. 

It was only two and a half days later when the stupid kid woke up and told him something. To be honest, Sengoku preferred his silence to the news the boy brought. 

“I’m sorry. I really am.” 

Law found himself now in the office of Sengoku. Though he had never seen him, he sure heard of that man a lot. Cora thought of him as a father, always telling stories about the man that took him under his arms and raised him. Always mentioning the braided beard and funny hair. 

There was no way it wasn’t him. And when the man took Cora’s hat in trembling hands and tearing eyes, Law was sure. 

“So it’s true, hun? Rosinante is dead.” The figure sat in his chair like he was carrying the world in his shoulders. “When?” Trafalgar was trying to hold his tears – “When did it happen?” 

“Three months.” Law nervously played with his hands “He asked me to look for you.” 

“And then what?” 

“Stay here, enter the Breakers” 

“hm, so you asking me to let you enter my corporation? You? Hah, that’s an easy ‘no’, kid”. Law couldn’t believe he’s been running for months for this. 

“What? He personally asked me to, in his deathbed, he used his last breath for this.” 

“We don’t take kids anyway” 

“I know you do, the guy with weird browns?? He’s younger than me, I’m sure.” The old man pounded at the information. “Why wouldn’t you just take me?” 

“How could I trust you, kid? How could I trust an ex-member of DonQuixote Family when you say they killed my son? How would I know you’re not with them? Out of nowhere, you appear here with bad news, with my son’s personal stuff, claiming that you knew him, but he never mentioned you. Not even once he told me that he was raising a child.” 

“You must not be a good father, then, because he told me about you. Told me about Breakers, told about infiltrating Marine and Ope Ope no Mi, he wouldn’t shut up about how grateful he was that someone rescued him. He told me everything I know about demons, and beasts and. He gave me his blood so I could transform, so I could live. You don’t believe it? That’s your problem because I will do what he asked me to. I own him that.” 

Sengoku was impressed for sure. He knew Rosi was up to something when he practically abandoned his cover in the Family, but he never thought it would be a kid, mainly a so annoying one. But the way he burst; it was honest. Not that he completely trusted that boy, yet, but he could believe him. 

“So you a faker, kid?” 

“First of all, my name is Trafalgar Waterlaw. And yes, I am a faker. I got sick right after I met with DonQuixote and needed an akuma no mi. but as a human, I couldn’t.” 

“When was that?” 

“Right after I escaped my hometown. I was 10, so almost 5 years ago, but Cora only transformed me 2 years later, when we got hands on the fruit.” 

“Why did you need it?” 

“Ope Ope no Mi was the only way to cure me.” 

“The Ope Ope no Mi? That fruit was stolen during an operation Rosi was taking care of.” About 3 years ago, he thought. “So what you’re saying is that Rosinante betrayed his corporation and stole from the government so a kid he has just met would live?” 

“Exactly what happened.” Law was finally calming down after the stress this old man put him into. He sat again and observed the man before him. “He raised me. For these last 3 years. He raised me and trained me. But DoFlamingo found us and… well, you know the rest.” 

The head chief had to admit that sounded just like something Rosi would do. Between his undercover missions at the Marine and his brother, he would totally adopt a child and risk his life because of him. Maybe even lose it. 

The timeline also checked. He still remembers the mission Rosi insisted to take care of. Dealing the sale of Ope Ope no Mi. but the fruit got lost, and the blonde never clearly explained what happened at the time. And these last years, he called less to the corporation, took fewer missions, no more long visits like he used to do. And now the reason was right in front of Sengoku, asking for a spot at his company. 

“We do accept kids. But we take no losers.” 

While Law mumbled something about _I ain’t no fucking loser_ Sengoku went through his stuff, handing some papers to the kid. 

“We have a contract. Read all the terms with attention and DO NOT blame anything on us. I’ll assign someone to help you at the beginning if you accept our terms.” He paused while looking at the kid before him. “If you don’t, then get lost.”  
While Law was _fake reading_ terms he had already accept, Sengoku called someone on a den den mushi and asked whoever to come. Minutes later a knock was heard and the old man just gestured Law out of there. 

. 

“You have weird brows.” Before he could even think, Trafalgar had to defend his face from a quick foot. Sanji was _mad_. 

“No one ever taught you good manners?” 

“Said the boy who just kicked a stranger in the face?” 

“You called my eyebrows weird!” 

“But they are!” – Another kick. “Besides your unique facial hair, you do have a good kick.” 

Sanji preferred to let go of the rudeness of the other boy and just accept the compliment – if that. 

“I do. You got a nice defence too. Not everyone can ditch me.” 

“yeah, I know.” All the good and the funny first impression the mini chef had of Law was turning into _Shut up or I will kill you_ energy. 

As Law was getting more and more conscious after his breakdown, he was also getting moodier and moodier – or annoying as Sanji would say – so he decided to just do what he needed to and then bye. 

That’s how Law’s first (awake) day at the company started. 

Sanji showed where they train every day. A quite big complex of arenas of the most various types for all kinds of training. There were regular gyms, flying stations with obstacles, element stations filled with fire (that produced no smoke? Law mentally noted), water and two other closed chambers, besides all the rooms dedicated to making them stronger – _was that a fake mountain he was peeking??_. 

Law couldn’t say he was unimpressed, but he wasn’t startled either. He did see a lot when in DonQuixote Family and when with Cora. But their physical section was quite nice. Makes Law think of the contract in his hands, wondering if he needed to pay for their services. Cora talked about this place once in a while, but he always focused on people he’d met and their adventures, not boring details. 

Sanji continued to another complex of buildings being followed by Trafalgar. The dormitories. They were pretty neat looking from the outside, mainly for the doctor who’s used to wander around cabins and abandoned places and improvised camps. Cora was a responsible dad, for sure, but he didn’t care much for where he and Law would sleep, honestly. 

When the cook finally got to the dining hall, he got pretty excited. Maybe too much in Law’s opinion. It was just a cafeteria, like in a camp – the whole headquarters reminded Law of camping actually – so the older boy asked himself if the Sanji was some kind of a cook. That would explain the white outfit he was wearing. 

Since they were already there, Sanji got some food for them, so they sat in one of the long tables, finally resting their starting-to-sore-legs and aching stomachs. For the first time that day, they got to deeply notice one another, paying attention to details about each other. 

Like the cook couldn’t help but notice the marks on Law’s hands. Mark not being the correct word, Sanji thought, since all skin from his fingertips to his fists was completely black. Seemed that some forms were hidden in the darkness, he wasn’t sure. Not that that wasn’t normal in demon reign, but Sanji got curious. Just like the others marks in Law’s body, also dark, they weren’t uncommon, but there was something about them that caught the boy’s gaze. 

Law could say the same about the other’s eyebrows. It _curves_ , literally curves. He had seen some weird stuff in all those years in hell, but he doesn’t think he ever saw a curly eyebrow. He also noticed the little horns and fangs. Besides those and the shining blueish eyes, Sanji could pass as human. A weird human, but still.  
The doctor observed that the blond didn’t have any visible mark, a high contrast when compared to himself. 

“So, Law, why are you here?” 

“I want to join the company.” The boy in white kept starring as there was more to be said and Law was playing with his fingers. “My… dad, he told me about this place. He grew up here and asked me to come.” 

“So you joining the crew?” 

“Yeah. Just need to return some papers I signed and I’m in.” 

“Welcome then. I think you’ll like it here. Hope you don’t lose much time in a coma at the hospital again now that you’re being paid to be here.” Law ignored the smirk in Sanji’s face. 

“Actually I hope I do. Not the coma part, but I want to spend some time in the hospital.” 

“What are you crazy.” 

“I'm a doctor so...” – Sanji actually laughs. Law doesn’t exhale doctor energy for sure. 

“That was unexpected. I thought doctors had to be cute and friendly and older. Like Chopper! Have you seen Chopper?”. 

“Chopper in like _Tony Tony Chopper_ Chopper or a regular useless Chopper??” 

“You know him?” 

“Yeah I do. I mean, never saw him in flesh but I think every doctor knows him by now. Is he here?” Sanji looked to the sky outside and seemed to think while mumbling. 

“He should be at the hospital right now. But he works here, yeah. Very cute, loves cotton candy, very small and furry.” 

“Hun, so the rumors are true.” 

“Cmon, cmon, I will take you there. It's getting dark and I want to finish the tour anyway.” As they got up and took their trays to the kitchen, Law remembered something. 

“Wait you were saying we get paid for being here?” 

“Did you even _read_ what you signed??” 

“Why should I read papers to join a _camp_?” 

“It's not a camp you idiot, this is a company.” 

“Looks like a camp” 

“It ain’t a camp” 

“Feels like a camp” 

“It ain’t a camp, and where in hell have you been camping?” 

“You have to admit it's exactly like a camp” 

“I told you it is _not_ a camp.” 

“What if it is?” 

“But it’s not” 

“I’m sure this is a camp” 

“that’s it, shut up or I kill you.” 

“ok, I was just saying–” 

“NO!” 

. 

. 

. 

_“it is a camp”_

Then Sanji started running after the other boy until they got lost in the woods.  
That dynamic went through the next 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo that was it!   
> I really wish it's not confusing but I did write when sleep deprived so lol sorry  
> I'll try to update every other week or sooner and I have no excuse not to bc I am quarantine   
> thank you so much for reading and see you next chapter   
> <3


End file.
